


When You Call

by 3ManyShips5me



Category: Free!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Implied Love, In which Makoto plays cat games, M/M, Mention of Ren and Ran, One-Shot, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ManyShips5me/pseuds/3ManyShips5me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Makoto," he called out in a quiet monotone, waiting impatiently for his friend to wake. </p><p>"Haru?" the other replied languidly. </p><p>That was how it had been since their childhood. When one called, the other answered; however, both were quickly coming into adulthood, leaving Haru to brood and wonder about how little time they had remaining together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Call

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Makoharu. After seeing a redraw of that one scene where Makoto falls asleep on the stairs waiting for Haru to come home I decided to write my own little spin on it.

A curt beep of the cellphone drooping in large, lazy hands hurried its owner into consciousness, jade eyes snapping to attention. Had his worried texts finally produced a favorable outcome? 

No... It was just a game notification telling him his virtual pet was ready to be fed. With Ren and Ran being too young to handle such a delicate creature, Makoto had to make do with the pixelated kitten on screen. 

Well, and the neighborhood felines Haru had a habit of feeding. Once you feed a stray it keeps coming back, he'd warned his dark-haired friend, but Haru left a food dish out every night anyway. Sometimes he wondered if Haru did it purposely, given Makoto's affection for the animal. 

That was a silly thought, he drowsily concluded, Haru liked cats almost as much as himself: they were so alike after all. Both being intuitive in their seclusion but hiding their craving for companionship. Yes, his closest friend was very similar to his favorite animal but maybe not as much as Makoto first thought. Haru loves the water very much, and the way he swims mirrors the free elegance of a dolphin. 

Where was Haru anyway...? Could something have happened to him on his way home? 

... 

Alright, he was starting to worry too much again. Makoto could practically hear his parents telling him his hair would go grey if he kept it up. 

Exhausted from practice, he rested his head against the cool wall, shifting his feet to make his seat on the stairs as comfortable as he could. Perhaps too comfortable as the brown-haired boy dozed off with dreams about cats and dolphins. 

In his sleep, Makoto didn't hear the front door slide open or the lithe footsteps pause before his form. Haruka considered his sleeping friend for a long moment, taking in the familiar sight of his messy hair, broad shoulders, and generally intimidating frame. Makoto was a giant, a giant who had fallen asleep waiting for him to come home, wearing a gentle expression, the phone loosely gripped in his hands appearing small. When had it happened that crybaby boy he once knew grew into his lanky proportions, but more important, how was it he'd managed to keep the kindness in his heart all these years? 

If he'd opened his eyes, Makoto would've been met with an uncharacteristically affectionate cerulean gaze that did not last long. A deep breath accented by a washed-out smell of chlorine calmed the mind of the contemplative teen, allowing him to decide that if left any longer, his teammate would be even more sore than necessary. 

"Makoto," he called out in a quiet monotone, waiting impatiently for his friend to wake. 

"Haru?" the other replied languidly. 

That was how it had been since their childhood. When one called, the other answered; however, both were quickly coming into adulthood, leaving Haru to brood and wonder about how little time they had remaining together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
